


No Man Is An Island

by exandriantrashpanda (topothesia), videogamedoc87



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dalen's Closet Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topothesia/pseuds/exandriantrashpanda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: !!Takes place before and after the Dalen's Closet one shot!!Vox Machina weren't the only people who knew Vax, nor were they the only ones affected by his loss.





	No Man Is An Island

Derrig only catches glimpses of Vox Machina at the ceremony where Keyleth is proclaimed the Voice of the Tempest. The whole village has turned out, so it’s difficult to see anyone who isn’t right in front of them in the crowd under the great tree, and his son is fretful and his daughters are restless, so he and his wife have to take turns walking them around away from the crowd so they don’t disrupt the proceedings. It’s hard to miss the Goliath, and he’s pretty sure there are two half elves, and a gnome? Oh, and a human -- no, two humans, one of them with some kind of mechanical man; the gods only know how they got mixed up in all this. 

“Do you think she’ll stay here now that her Aramente is done?” his wife asks him later that night, after the children are asleep and they’re preparing for bed. They can still faintly hear the celebrations going on outside their windows.

Derrig sighs. “I do hope so,” he says, slipping into bed next to her. 

“Sometimes I wonder if she’d rather be adventuring than be here leading her people,” his wife says, and there’s a trace of bitterness in her tone. 

“She’s got her whole life to lead,” Derrig says, pulling her close. “And the Ashari benefit from her experience. Well, will benefit, I hope.”

“Yes, but…” and his wife sighs and lays her head on his shoulder. “She’s still so young. And her mother didn’t come back,” is all she finally says. 

Keyleth’s gone the next day, along with the rest of Vox Machina. Derrig hears through the village grapevine that they’ve gone to the Nine Hells, but surely no one would voluntarily go there. 

When Keyleth finally returns, she’s got one of the half elves with her -- Vax, Derrig thinks his name is. _Who would give their children such nearly identical names?_ he wonders to himself. He can tell from the way that they look at each other that they’re a couple, even though they’re the picture of discretion in public.

Korrin summons him a few days after Keyleth returns. “The Voice of the Tempest requires a protector,” he says. 

“Does she require one, or do you think she does?” Derrig asks. 

“I’d prefer if she had a retinue equivalent to her new role, especially when dealing with the outside world on behalf of our tribe, but she’s unwilling to accept that. So, you’ll have to do,” Korrin says. 

“What about her -- about Vax?” Derrig asks. 

“There’s no formal betrothal between them,” Korrin says. “And he is not one of us. I need someone I know and trust.”

“I’m guessing she will not be pleased by this,” Derrig says.

“Your acute perception demonstrates why you’ll be a good fit,” Korrin says with a short laugh.

Derrig sighs internally but nods. After a rather charged introduction, Keyleth grudgingly acknowledges his existence but then mostly ignores him as he follows her like a respectful shadow around Zephrah and on excursions to meet with the outside world. Sometimes Vax goes with her, and other times he wanders off on his own. He’s polite to Derrig, but Derrig can sense some resentment under the surface -- Vax would never be so vulgar as to openly object to Derrig, but the resentment is still there. Derrig’s curious about him -- for one thing, they don’t meet many new people here, and for another Vax is the consort-apparent to the leader he’s sworn to protect. Keyleth’s meeting with some villagers one night about a private matter, and Derrig catches up with Vax as he’s wandering through the village and invites him to dinner.

"Shouldn't you be there?" Vax asks.

"I do get time off,” Derrig says. “Come and have dinner with me. My family would love to meet you.”

"I mean...yeah, okay. Sure," Vax says. 

His daughters have all sorts of questions for the stranger he’s brought home -- his son is going through a stage where he’s shy, so he hides in his mother’s lap while his sisters pepper Vax with questions about where he came from and is having a twin like being a triplet and all the adventures he’s had. Vax answers their questions with good grace, and Derrig comes to like him more. Vax seems to soften a little as well.

"You're a natural with them," Derrig says after the kids are in bed and he and Vax are sitting on the porch. 

"Thanks," Vax says.

"Have you thought of having any of your own?" Derrig asks.

"Me? No. I think I'd be a better uncle," Vax says.

Derrig smiles, "Well. You can certainly practice with mine. They like you." 

Vax can feel the tips of his ears getting hot, but he smiles, "I like them too. They're smart. I...I bet my sister's kids will be smart like that."

"I'm certain they will," Derrig says. 

Vax sighs. "I know she wants to start a family, but I still feel like there's so many things threatening our world. I just don't know how people manage to raise kids in a world so full of danger."

Derrig's face turns serious, an expression Vax is used to by now. "You're right. It's...it's not always easy. After the triplets we weren't sure we wanted any more, but the wife wanted a son, so we figured why not? Sometimes risks can be good. And I wouldn't trade them for the world."

"Oh, of course not," Vax says. "I just...they're so vulnerable. We all are, especially against the will of the gods."

"A mighty adventurer like yourself saying that? Especially considering whom you serve," Derrig says, raising an eyebrow.

Vax shrugs, "I serve my Matron, sure, but that doesn't mean I agree with everything she does. Or that I think the gods have free rein to just determine our every move."

"Huh. That might be one of the most sensible things I've ever heard you say," Derrig says with a grin, and Vax rolls his eyes, shoving his shoulder.

"You're...you're all right," Vax says. "I'm sorry -- well, I guess I'm still not used to Keyleth being the Voice of the Tempest either."

"I know," Derrig says. "It's all right. You're not so bad yourself."

Vax leaves Derrig's house feeling...lighter somehow, less worried about his place here among these people. Keyleth notices when he gets home. "You look...happier?" she says.

"I had a good talk with Derrig. And a lot of his wine," Vax says.

"Does that mean you're going to stop acting like a fluffed up angry bird every time he's around?" Keyleth asks.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Vax says, tugging her close. 

Keyleth rolls her eyes, "Silly man. You made a friend today, though. That's progress."

Vax shows up at Derrig’s house a few days later. “I promised I’d take them flying,” he says, gesturing at the triplets. Derrig pauses a moment and then nods, much to the girls’ delight. 

After that, Vax seems to take more of an interest in the other Ashari, and Derrig’s pleased to see the members of his tribe return that interest. He’s still an outsider, but he’s their outsider now.

**

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Derrig asks yet again as Vax and Keyleth are finalizing their plans to reunite with Vox Machina for a vacation.

"It's a vacation. With the rest of our very powerful friends. I'm sure we'll be fine," Vax says. However, he does draw Derrig aside later.

"Keep an ear to the ground, yeah? I have a bad feeling. I don't know what it is but...I think something big is coming. Don't drop your guard," Vax says, gripping Derrig's forearm tightly. That familiar serious expression comes across his face.

Derrig nods. "I will stay vigilant. Just...just bring both yourselves back alright? The kids have been begging to go flying again."

"Of course," Vax says, a smile crossing his face, but then his expression grows serious. "Promise me something."

"What?" Derrig asks.

"If I don't -- if I don't come back, she'll -- she'll really need you. But I don't think she'll want to let you in. But...you will take care of her?" Vax says.

Derrig nods, "Of course. I...she's the Voice of the Tempest. The most important person in all the Ashari. And I care about her. I promise. But don't...just try to come back, alright? I care about you too."

"I'll do my best," Vax says. "Just...promise me?"

Derrig squeezes Vax's shoulder. "I promise."

Derrig watches for them everyday, doing his best to keep track of their movements through his contacts in the outside world. When he learns of Vecna's return, his heart sinks a little. "Is this what you meant?"he mutters to himself, thinking of the last conversation he and Vax'ildan had.

**  
When Keyleth finally returns alone, Derrig is there to greet her, but she brushes him off without a word and goes to sequester herself in her house. 

"Give her time," Korrin says. "That's all we can give her now."  
"Do you know what happened?" Derrig asks. 

Korrin shakes his head, "Not the specifics. She...she wouldn't talk to me either. I just know Vax'ildan isn't coming back."

"But they're -- they're all so powerful. And he served the Raven Queen," Derrig says.

"I assume he still serves Her. Perhaps even more so in death," Korrin says.

Derrig's eyebrows furrow and he heads home, unsure how to break the news to his kids. 

"Daddy! Daddy! We saw the Voice of the Tempest is back! Is Uncle Vax with her?" one of the girls asks.

Derrig looks at his wife, his eyes sad, and she comes over to kiss his forehead. "Be kind about it. I think they'll understand," she murmurs in his ear.

"Uncle Vax has... he's gone away," Derrig says.

"Yes, but when is he coming back?" she asks.

"He's -- he's not coming back," Derrig says. "He -- there was a great evil in our world, and he was protecting all of us, and...and now he's not coming back."

The other two girls drift over to where he's sitting, all of them finding space in his lap. "Like...he's never coming back?"

"No, sweetheart. He's not coming back. But he...he helped his friends in Vox Machina save the whole world,” Derrig says.

"But it's not fair!" one of the girls says.

"No. No it's not," Derrig says.

"He promised to take us flying when he got back," another one says.

"I know. And I am sure he would if he could,” Derrig says. He can't do anything but watch as tears form in his children's eyes. It breaks his heart to see their sadness. His wife comes over and sits next to him, their son in her arms. 

"Are you alright?" she asks him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I will be fine," he says, covering her hand with his.

"That is not quite an answer," she says.

"It's the only answer I have," he replies.

She leans her forehead against his temple, "I'll accept it. For now." 

"Stubborn woman," he mutters at her, and she laughs quietly.

"Does Keyleth... Does she need anything?" his wife asks later. "I could visit her. Bring her some food."

"She wishes to see no one," Derrig says. "Not even her father."

His wife sighs, "That's...not surprising. But after a few days, if she hasn't made an appearance, you need to go talk to her. Or her father does. She cannot wallow in her grief."

**

"Your people need you!" Derrig hears Korrin saying as he approaches Keyleth's door.

"They have you. They'll be fine," Keyleth says.

"He wouldn't want you to be like this,” Korrin says.

"Then he shouldn't have left me,” Keyleth yells.

"Tempest. Open this door or I'll open it for you!" Korrin says, using his best dad voice. He hears cursing and movement, but the door doesn't open. 

"Fine. I'll just break it then," he mutters, taking a few steps back.

"Please," Derrig says. "Allow me."

"Are you implying I can't? I'm not that old nor that frail," Korrin says.

"Yes, but better that she resents me than you," Derrig says.

"I can resent you both," Keyleth says as she opens the door.

Derrig wants to sigh at her appearance. She's thinner than usual, her hair dishevelled, her circlet and mantle missing. There are bags under her red rimmed eyes, but her glare is still ferocious. 

"Resent away, but your people need you." Korrin says.

"They survived without me while... While I was away," Keyleth says. "Haven't I done enough? Haven't I sacrificed enough?"

"If I could just speak to her alone?" Derrig says to Korrin.

Korrin waves a hand and heads off, shoulders slumped. Derrig steps forward, holding his hand out. "Walk with me?" 

Keyleth sniffles but takes his hand. He tucks her arm into his and leads her towards the cliffs. She's quiet, which is unlike her and he subtly checks her over out of the corner of his eye. 

"What...what are we doing out here?" she asks.

"I made a promise to Vax'ildan. I promised him that if something happened to you that I would look out for you. Make sure you were alright. Feels like I'm failing pretty hard right now, but I'm going to fulfill that promise. He used to take my kids flying you know. Here off the cliffs. My wife had a fit the first time she heard about it, but she came around. What I'm trying to say is...you're not alone in your grief. You don't have to be. We all grieve with you,” Derrig says.

Keyleth sighs, and Derrig sees tears creeping down her face. She swipes angrily at them. "I... I know. But you weren't... You weren't there. You didn't... You didn't have to lose him and get him back only to lose him for good. You still... You still have a wife. A family."

"I know," Derrig says. "But you still have us. And we need you. Please let us in."

Whatever Keyleth is about to say next is interrupted by the cawing of a raven as it settles down onto a branch of a nearby tree. The tears well up even more now and Keyleth curls against Derrig, sobbing loudly. 

He gives the large raven a look. _You asshole. You were supposed to come back,_ he thinks as he gently wraps an arm around Keyleth’s shoulders. 

"Do you want me to shoo it away?" he asks once her sobs have quieted some. 

"No. No, it's...it's fine. I...I don't mind,” Keyleth says.

"You have always been a terrible liar," he says.

Keyleth laughs wetly. "Is that how you speak to the Voice of the Tempest?"

"It is," Derrig says.

"I see him everywhere I go, ravens or no ravens. I can't stop thinking about him. When will it stop feeling like this?" Keyleth asks before she starts sobbing again.

"It won't. Not completely. The grief never leaves. It lessens, becomes less painful but you have to also remember the good times. It wasn't all bad right?" Derrig asks. 

"N--no. I...there are a lot of good memories," Keyleth says, her voice breaking again.

"Then those are the stories you should tell. The ones your people would like to hear,” Derrig says, stroking her back as if she’s one of his daughters.

"I'm not... I'm not ready," she says.

"I know. No one expects you to be unscathed. But please let us be with you,” Derrig says.

"It was easier when we had another quest to go on. I can't believe I'm nostalgic for Pandemonium,” Keyleth says, pulling her head back and wiping at her eyes.

"I can always find something for you to slay. I know people," Derrig tells her and Keyleth laughs. 

"I...I just might take you up on that. And...um...maybe I could take your kids flying? I can turn into a dragon and that's pretty cool to kids, right?" she asks, her voice unsure.

"I would never hear the end of that," Derrig says. "So yes."

"Thank you," Keyleth says.

**

_This was a foolish idea,_ Derrig tells himself yet again, and yet he's here in Vassalheim, his steps taking him ever closer to the Raven Queen's temple in the Duskmeadow. But he wants to know more about what happened to Vax, where he could be right now, if there's any hope of him returning to the world, and he doesn't want to burden Keyleth with questions.

As soon as he mentions that he's one of the Air Ashari and that he serves the Voice of the Tempest, the acolyte on duty immediately brings him to an inner chamber before scurrying off. He waits there, wondering if he should just give this up as a bad idea and leave.

"Derrig of the Air Ashari," he hears a voice say, and turns to see an elf clad in all black except for silver stars twinkling at her collarbone. "I am Lieve'tel Toulouse, High Warden of Duskmeadow. What brings you to us?"

"A pleasure to, uh, to meet you. My name is Derrig and I am the Voice of the Tempest's personal...uh, bodyguard I guess you could say? And I knew Vax'ildan. I just had some questions. About The Raven Queen and if he's...if he's alright? And why Zephrah is suddenly home to a massive group of ravens?"

Lieve'tel laughs at the last statement, the sound like the ringing of a quiet bell. "Our Matron's Champion does not speak to us directly," she says, her face growing serious again. "We are only permitted to know so much of Her will and Her affairs."

“I know. I just..." Derrig says. 

"I understand," Lieve'tel says. "I volunteered to go with Vox Machina to retrieve the soul of one of their members. They saved my life. It was an...experience. So whatever I may do to help Keyleth or any of them, I would do. My order owes them a great debt."

"She is -- she is sorely grieving," Derrig says.

Lieve'tel lets out a sigh that almost seems to break her aloof image and she rubs her forehead with a wince. She beckons him to follow her as she makes her way deeper into the temple. "I don't have the answers you're looking for, but I can let you try communing with Our Matron if you wish," she says as she leads him into a larger room.

"Wait. That's a thing I can do? I don't follow her teachings though,” Derrig says.

Lieve'tel gives him a soft smile. "That may be true, but she listens to all who wish to speak, regardless of their beliefs. We are all equal in death."

"You're not serious," Derrig says when he sees the pool.

"You may go in clothed, if you wish, but I would not recommend it," she says. "I will have water and a robe brought for you after."

"I just...get in?" Derrig asks, trying to figure out what is in the pool. It seems too viscous to be water.

Lieve'tel nods. "You must go all the way in. Hold nothing back," she says, a ritual lilt in her voice. "Someone will bring you to me when you are done."

"Uh, alright?" Derrig says, eyebrows wrinkling as she leaves. He goes closer to the pool and leans down, eyes going wide when he sees the dark crimson liquid. "Really? Seriously? To talk to you, I have to go in there?" Derrig mutters to himself as he strips down, carefully piling his armor and clothes in a corner. 

He takes a few deep breaths before finding the steps down into the pool, shivering a little at the cold thick liquid that splashes up his skin."This had better be worth it,” he says just before submerging himself completely.

_Is this what it's like to be born?_ Derrig thinks. _No, it's more like the womb,_ he realizes as the blood begins to fill his nose and mouth. It's not like he hasn't been up close and personal with blood before -- training, battles, and the birth of his children all having given him ample opportunity to see his own and others’ -- but this is all consuming. He fights against it because giving in seems wrong, but finally he sinks to the bottom of the pool and awaits his fate.

_Wake up,_ a familiar voice echoes in his mind. Derrig sits up, coughing hard, red liquid expelling itself from his lungs. He's in a pitch black space and he shivers in the cold, looking down and seeing that he's naked. 

"I couldn't have been clothed for this? Really?" Derrig asks.

"I don't know, the view is nice," he hears a voice say and he whips around to see Vax, a strange mask obscuring his face. It’s difficult to see him in the dim light, but there seems to be a bony protrusion growing out of one shoulder.

"Vax'ildan. It's good to see you,” Derrig says. 

"Why are you here?" Vax asks.

"I don't even get a hello? A ‘how are you’?" Derrig says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Did you come here for pleasantries?" Vax asks. "You're more apt to find them elsewhere."

"I came here for answers," Derrig says.

"I cannot promise you those," Vax says. "I am her Champion, not her equal. I don’t even know why she’s letting me talk to you at all. But ask."

"Are you...are you alright? Is she treating you well?" Derrig asks, stepping closer. 

"I'm as well as can be expected. And she is...not kind exactly, but she's cultured. Tell my love not to worry about me. I am fine." 

"Yeah, because that's going to go over well,” Derrig says.

"Nothing I say could heal her heart," Vax says, his voice low and touched with sorrow. "Nor my sister's. Nor... Any of theirs."

"Could you be released from her service? Keyleth will live so long. Surely She can spare you eventually?" Derrig asks.

Vax sighs. "That was not the bargain I made."

Derrig growls at him, "Did you even think of her? Or any of us when you made that deal? Did you think about the grief we would feel?" 

"My sister's life was the only thing I thought about when I made the deal originally. When I...when I died that last time and spoke to Her, I knew it would be painful for my family. For my friends. But I had to come back to help them,” Vax says.

Derrig sighs. "I shouldn't be angry at you," he finally says.

"Grief takes many forms," Vax says. "I see them all now. But I cannot regret my choice. We had to bind Vecna or the whole world would have been torn asunder. What is my life in comparison?"

"It's everything to those who love you," Derrig snaps. "And for those of us left behind."

"I know," Vax says. "But I can't... I can't return to them. At least not as myself."

"Hence all the ravens?" Derrig asks. 

"Yes. It's the only way I can keep watch over my family,” Vax says.

"Well, the kids like them. So I suppose it's fine. We all miss you," Derrig says, laying a hand on Vax's shoulder.

"I know," Vax says, and he sounds so weary, so tired, that Derrig feels a sharp spike of anger lance through him that Vax could be treated thus. "I miss you all too. But I'm... I'm always near. I live through all of you who knew me." He drops his head, starting at the floor.

Derrig hesitates for a moment. "Your...your sister," he finally says. 

Vax lifts his head immediately. "What about her?"

"She's pregnant. The Everlight thinks it's going to be a girl,” Derrig says. He doesn’t tell Vax how Keyleth locked herself in her room and wept for two days after Vex and Percy messaged her with the news.

Vax's face breaks into a small grin. "That is fantastic news. Thank you, my friend." 

"Sure. Just...tell your ravens to stop bringing my kids so much? They're running out of shelf space for their knick-knacks,” Derrig says, his voice warm.

"They like shiny things. It's in their nature," Vax says, and it’s hard to tell with the mask, but Derrig thinks he’s smiling.

"Then tell them to keep a few of them for themselves," Derrig says. He hesitates for another moment before asking, "There really is nothing that could be done to bring you back?"

"I don't think even a Wish spell could bring me back," Vax says. "I don't need to be saved. I promise you. I need you to keep your promise to me and take care of Keyleth."

"I...I'm trying. She doesn't make it easy," Derrig grumbles, arms crossed over his chest. 

"I'm not surprised. Don't let her push you away." Vax tells him, expression serious once more. "She's going to need friends and you'll be around a while longer."

"All right," Derrig says. "I'll do my best for her. You know that."

"I do," Vax says. "I must go now. Thank you for trying. I hope you understand now."

"I do," Derrig says. 

A woman appears behind Vax, her long black hair flowing into the cloak she's wearing, her face covered with a porcelain mask. "Did you find what you were seeking?" she asks.

"Um...yes...uh yes, ma'am." Derrig says, eyes wide at the sight of the Raven Queen.

Her mask doesn't move but Derrig just knows somehow that she has a tiny smile on her face. There's a flick of movement from her hand and then he's back in the pool, struggling to the surface and gasping for breath.

Derrig manages to clean himself off -- well, mostly; he's pretty sure he's going to find residue in some unpleasant places later on -- and dresses himself. There's an acolyte waiting outside the door who takes him to the same chamber where he met Lieve'tel before.

Lieve'tel hands him a goblet of water and Derrig drinks gratefully, trying to clear the metallic tang from his tongue. "Did you get what you wanted?" she asks.

"Not exactly," Derrig says. "But I did learn what I needed to know."

"Our Matron's calling card. You may not get what you want but you will get what you require," she tells him. "You may rest here for a while. The communing process can be grueling physically and mentally."

"How...uh how long was I...was I in there?" Derrig asks.

"Just over an hour,” Lieve’tel says, pouring more water into his goblet.

Derrig's eyes go wide, "But I...I was under...did I...was I dead?"

"She moves in the spaces in between life and death," Lieve'tel says. "So, no. You were in Her realm. But you weren't dead."

Derrig sighs. "This is much more complicated than I thought it would be," he says. 

"How is Keyleth?" Lieve'tel asks. "She was...well, I know I'm not one of her favorite people, but I do care about her."

Derrig sighs, "She's...she's grieving. I'm trying to help as much as I can but...she doesn't make it easy." 

Lieve'tel lets out an actual chuckle. "I can only imagine."

"But I made a promise to Vax'ildan. I promised him I would take care of her. That I would look out for her if something happened to him. So that's what I'm going to do," Derrig says.

"I'm glad she has you," Lieve'tel says. "She'll come to realize your worth in time."

"I know," Derrig says. "I just wish I could ease her pain."

"We all wish that," Lieve'tel says.

Derrig rests for a while before starting his journey back to Zephrah. When he gets home, he kisses each of his sleeping children before climbing into bed with his wife and pulling her close.

"How was your journey? Did you find some answers?" she mutters sleepily. 

"I think so. I'm sorry I was gone so long," he says.

"It's alright. I understand why. You care about her like an older brother. I think she needs that in her life right now,” his wife says.

"You know you're the only woman for me," Derrig says, kissing the top of her head. "And she's not -- she only has one love in her heart."

"I know," she says. "I never doubt your fidelity. I only worry for your safety. I do not think Keyleth has much of a care for hers right now."

"I think you're right. But I made a promise. And I intend to keep it." Derrig says, tone intense. 

"That's because you are a good man. It's alright. Just make me a promise, too. Do everything in your power to always come home to us,” she says, before kissing him.

Derrig holds her tighter, one hand gently tangling in her hair. "I promise."

**

"I do not need to be accompanied to this wedding!" Keyleth says to Korrin almost a year later. "It's Vox Machina! If I can't keep myself safe around them, they can keep me safe. We’re basically gods!"

Korrin sighs. "It's not a question of your safety. You are the Voice of the Tempest. You need to demonstrate your importance to the rest of the world. You really should have a retinue, but I'm willing to just let Derrig accompany you."

Keyleth growls, arms crossed as she -- the only word that comes to Derrig's mind is "pouts" -- and he bites back a smile.

"Ugh, fine. Whatever. He can come," Keyleth finally says, throwing her hands up and turning in a whoosh of fabric. "I'm going to pack. Derrig, you better look sharp!"

"But whyyyy can't we come, Daddy?" one of his daughters asks Derrig as he packs.

"It will be very boring," he says. "Lots of speeches and boring grown up things. You wouldn't have fun."

"But there will be a bear there!" another daughter says. 

"I promise I'll bring you back something wonderful, all right?" Derrig says.

"Fiiiiine," they all say in unison and Derrig just sighs at how cute they are. 

His wife comes up with his shield and sword in his scabbard. "Here you are, my darling. You be careful and take care of our leader. And yourself. And if nothing else, bring back some good stories, alright?" 

He smiles at her, leaning down to kiss her as he gathers his bag after slinging his sword and shield over his back. "I will. I love you all. You kids be good for your mother okay?"

"Of course we will," the triplets chorus, attempting to look sweet and innocent. 

"Oh dear," Derrig says. "I really will owe you after this trip, won't I?"

"Yes, you will," she says with a grin. 

"You're late," Keyleth snaps as Derrig meets her by what the village has come to call “the raven tree” now.

"By a minute," he says. 

"Sorry. I just...I really want this to go well," she says.

Derrig gives her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "It's going to be fine. Just enjoy yourself." 

Keyleth gives him a dubious look even as she walks towards the raven tree, laying a hand on it, her eyes closing briefly before a doorway opens in the middle of the trunk. Derrig brushes a hand over the bark as he follows her through.

_I haven't felt this awkward in a while,_Derrig thinks as he watches Vox Machina reunite with each other. Of course he knows who all of them are, but he's certain none of them know who he is, and Keyleth seems more interested in interrogating the catering staff than introducing him. “I suppose I should introduce myself,” he finally says, and all eyes turn towards him. 

The awkward feeling only gets worse when he gets interrogated by Shorthalt and Grog and then The Everlight herself. He sighs internally when he's asked if he's in love with The Voice of the Tempest. 

**

__

"You know they're going to ask why you're here." Keyleth says as they're walking towards the venue.

__

"I sort of figured that would happen." 

__

"Someone is going to ask if we're sleeping together, probably Scanlan, so uh...sorry in advance?" 

__

“What do you want me to tell them?”

__

“The truth?”

__

“I just wanted to be sure. I am supposed to be here to impress people with what an important leader you are. If that means pretending to be your fancy man, so be it.”

__

“I think Vax’s sister would kill me if I’d moved on that fast. And that’s not the kind of leader I am or that I want to be. Just tell the truth.”

__

**

Derrig isn't a big fan of wine, even expensive fancy wine like what’s being served at this rehearsal dinner, so he doesn't drink much. He's glad of it when he sees the entire wedding party, Keyleth included, start dropping like flies. The Goliath, Grog, is still standing, and so is Vex'alhia's armored grizzly bear, but he can't spot anyone else in the dense fog that's rolled in. 

Time seems to slow down and speed up in the curious way that only seems to happen in combat -- it seems like forever and yet no time at all before they’ve fought an initial skirmish, roused the rest of Vox Machina, discovered the architect of the villainy, who apparently Vox Machina had fought before, and disposed of him and his crew. 

Derrig means to slip away when Vex and Percy make the impromptu decision to hold their ceremony then and there, but Keyleth looks at him and makes a small gesture for him to stay. He’s oddly touched, but he still tries to fade into the background a little, keeping alert for any additional approaching danger. 

The wedding proceeds like almost every other one he’s been to, including his own, until Scanlan interrupts right as Vex and Percy are about to exchange rings. Derrig had known that Vox Machina were powerful -- Keyleth alone is living proof of that -- but he hadn’t realized just how powerful they were until he realizes what spell Scanlan is about to cast. This can’t possibly work, he thinks. There’s a hushed pause after Scanlan casts it, as if the gods themselves are making up their minds, and then Derrig sees The Raven Queen and Vax appear.

Vax only has time to speak to his sister and to Keyleth before he must leave, but Derrig doesn’t mind; he’s already spoken to him. Vax does nod in his direction, or at least Derrig thinks he does, and that’s enough. 

Derrig finds Keyleth standing on the edge of the cliff the next morning, watching the sun rise. “You’re up early,” he says. “Even after the night we had?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” she admits. “I spent enough time unconscious yesterday.” She makes a wry face. 

“Fair enough,” Derrig says. “This has certainly been the most exciting wedding I have ever attended.”

Keyleth laughs. “I think I could have done with a little less excitement. Still, it’s good to know that that particular loose end from Vox Machina’s past won’t be returning to menace us or anyone else again.”

“And…?” Derrig says.

“And…? Oh, Vax,” Keyleth says. “That was… I don’t know if I want to bless Scanlan or curse him. Maybe a little of both. But it was good, I think. And yet I’m somehow glad it probably can’t happen again?” She looks at Derrig, trying to see if he understands.

"Makes sense. It's been a year; you're not done grieving but it's been long enough that seeing him wasn't a complete sword to the chest," Derrig says, nudging her shoulder gently. 

“Yeah,” Keyleth says, returning her gaze to the ocean below and the sun peeking over the horizon. “I -- look, thank you.”

“I’m just doing my job,” Derrig says.

“I know, but I know I haven’t been easy to deal with, well, ever,” Keyleth says. “But you’ve put up with me, you’ve stood up for me, you’ve fought for me and with me. That means something. I don’t want you to think it doesn’t.”

Derrig shifts awkwardly, he's not used to being...praised, or thanked, for his job. He's always just been background muscle, there if you need him but never in the spotlight. 

"I...you're welcome. I made a promise. And I aim to keep it. Besides, my kids would never forgive me if something happened to you. You're the Dragon Lady," he says. 

Keyleth giggles quietly, reaching up to adjust her circlet before hooking her arm with Derrig's. "Well. We have a day of nothing but drinking and being ridiculous. That includes you. Take the day off from bodyguard duty. Let's get drunk and do stupid shit." 

“Is that an order from the Voice of the Tempest?” Derrig asks.

“It is,” Keyleth says.

“Then how can I refuse?” Derrig says as they walk back towards their lodgings.

A raven caws from the tree behind them as they turn to go, but doesn’t follow, just watches silently as they walk away.


End file.
